Everything
by Night-Corpse
Summary: Kailee Mi was not happy with her life.Her alway's drunk Father was forever scarred. After he killed her mother she went in search of a new home somewhere else in Ninjago. She came across a new family.Her friend took her in. See what happens in their lifes after Kai broke her heart. The Ninja are in. Image not owned by me, Someone on deviantART made it. ;) I'll make my own pic soon.
1. Epilouge

**A/N This is one of my new Fanfics that I wrote for a writing contest at my school. I hope you like!**

* * *

EPILOGUE:

(?'S POV)

"Okay...I think I got this...UGH." I tried doing up the zippier on my dress. "Hey! You all right in there?" A voice asked. "Yeah! I just need to get this...Grr...Zipper...ugh...up..!" I grunted. Soon, I walked out of the bathroom. My Best friend clapped as I came. She made a twirling motion with her finger and I spun in front of the bed. My long light pink flowing dress dragged. I shuffled the ribbon and adjusted the roses. It was Prom night, The one night everyone waited for. "YOU LOOK...BEAUTIFUL!" She cried. I smiled. "Thanks Amia.(A-ME-A)" I said sitting down. "Do you think he'll like it?" I asked in worry. I had spent 3 hours in the store picking it out, then another 2 in the bathroom trying to get it on! She smiled back. "Who wouldn't? " She asked, I laughed. I thought of something. "Want me to put a frilly pink bow in my hair to match my dress?" I joked. "That would make the finishing touch!" I added winking. "NOOO!" She cried. I pouted. "Spoil sport." She stuck her tongue out. "We need this night to be perfect! Not you looking like...like..." "A clown?" I asked laughing. She clutched her stomach from the laughter and soon it was time to go "Sure! Come on...let's go!" We walked out. I lifted myself into her Yellow and black SUV. I sat down the best I could without wrinkling my dress. I hoped Kai liked it...

* * *

(1 Hour later)

"Good Luck Kailee!" Amia called. I had climbed out and played with my dress. "You too!" I waved as she honked the horn on her SUV, and drove to get ready for her date. Turning, I saw the 30 steps. I rolled my eyes. _Does it have to be up there?!_ I asked myself. I shook my head and I walked the 30 some steps to '4 Weapons' Kai's family business. It was passed over to him after his father and mother died with a very deadly flu virus. It spread all over Ninjago when we were kids. I remember me and Kai both got it the same time his Mother got it during birth to his little sister, Nya. I got up to the porch, I knocked. I got no answer, Again, Nothing. I waited 3 hours and no one came and answered the door. Finally I got annoyed and left a note for Kai, I couldn't stop writing with my anger...

_Dear Kai, _

_I've been waiting almost 4 hours and two minutes on your doorstep! Where are you? Did you forget tonight was the night of Prom. PLUS! OUR ANNIVERSARY! Did you forget that like last month? Did you? Forget it actually...WERE OVER! Nevermind! I guess you must have broken up with me already. SINCE YOU BROKE MY HEART! THREE FREAKIN TIMES! IN A ROW! I never want to see you again! I won't read your pathetic texts saying you want me back, I'll never return your calls, or talk to you in school! I don't care __any more...Don't cry when you read this...I'm not...I have no feelings left for you...I hope you find someone else, so you can break their hearts..._

_Good Luck..._

_Kailee...Your EX. _

_PS. My heart is broken...never to be full again..._

* * *

I pinned it up. I hope he reads it...I'm not staying around with this crap...I started walking. I stomped on each stair. Not caring if he cried or if he tried to get me back...I don't want to be with someone who always forgets me. Now, I know how Nya feels. At least..I might still talk to her. I turned the corner and... I didn't look back...never...not once...I kept going...But when I got home...

I cried myself to sleep...

* * *

**Well? How was it? I have some questions.**

**1. Who's your fave Ninja?**

**2. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**3. Do you think Kai and Kailee will get back together later in the chapters?**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 1: New life, old forgotten

Chapter 1 (2 Years later in the new life)

(On the bounty)

Nobody's POV

"HEYA!" Jay cried kicking Kai back. "Oh...I'm sooo going to get you back Jay!" Kai called wiping blood from his nose. He grabbed his sword and kicked off Jay. Jay flew into the nearest pile of weapons. "OW!" He groaned. Kai held out his hand, "Good match." Kai laughed. "Yeah...for you maybe..." He muttered. "I heard that." "So?" Kai tackled him again. "BOYS!" A voice yelled over the intercom. "STOP BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Nya yelled. Kai brushed himself off with a sigh. He walked inside. "You coming?" Kai asked. "Yeah...one sec." Jay waved his hand pushing Kai away. He went to the side of the bounty's rail, He peered over. What he saw...made him wish he didn't...

"KAI! NYA! EVERYONE HURRY! WE NEED TO ABANDON SHIP!" Jay yelled rushing from the end. The sky grew blacker as everyone hurried on deck. "What's up?" Cole asked. Jay pointed below the water to something climbing. The ship started to rock. "HOLY CONNALLY!" Lloyd cried. "What's going on?!" "I fear we are in the middle of..." Sensei started. "OF WHAT?!" The ninja cried. "The ripping Storm.." "The Deadliest storm in Ninjago...that hasn't hit for over 5 Centuries." Nya explained. "Wait...how old is Ninjago?" Jay asked. "No time..." Misako said. "Like Sensei said...its very deadly and we must abandon immediately." She added. Zane nodded. "Falcon, get me a breach of how far the storm is and when it is going to hit." He said turning on his Falcon vision. The Falcon cawed and set out. The wind grew stronger as the Ninja buttoned down the hatches. "Were not going to make it!" Lloyd yelled. "We can always try, Lloyd." Cole grunted. Lloyd rolled his eyes and kept pulling. "We almost got it Sensei." Kai said. "Good..We need to leave as soon as possible. LOOK!" Nya pointed. Everyone looked out to sea and saw a tunnel of wind heading straight for the Destiny's Bounty. "NINJAGO!" Cole yelled starting spinjitzu. "HOW IS THAT HELPING? YOU'RE JUST ADDING TO THE WIND!" Kai yelled. Suddenly the ropes snapped around them, "I guess someone was wrong!" Zane laughed. Kai gave him a dirty look. "Hurry! we need to jump!" Nya screamed. Jay and Kai looked at each other and back at Nya. Who would take her? Jay raced toward Nya, he got there sooner than Kai and he and Nya jumped of the side of the Bounty. Kai followed. Nya pressed a button on her Mini Exo suit. It converted into a raft. "EVERYONE GET IN!" She yelled. Everyone swam. Soon the raft was full. But the question remained...

Where do they find shelter in this Weather?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Shelter looking)

(Jay's POV)

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold." Lloyd whined. "Give it a rest Lloyd." Kai snapped. "Kai, you're no different than he is. Remember we are all frozen!" Nya waved her hand to the rest of the gang who were frozen solid...All except for Zane...he looked comfortable. "When will we hit the Island?" I asked Nya. She checked her bracelet. "Soon. In about another half hour." She said. Everyone groaned. "I know...It takes awhile..." She said, "But we will be there soon..." I hoped so..I was tired of looking at water and going nowhere. I wanted to get warm...I wanted to stay somewhere safe...Why did that storm have to come? And what was that thing on the side of the rail? Was it an stone warrior? Or what? I'm confused...I hope...this will be over...

Nya's POV

Poor Jay...he's perfect brown hair is white with icicles hanging from the one side.. His face is pale and his shocking eyes...dark blue... I feel like we are on the Titanic 110 years ago. I bet I look wonderful...I brushed my bangs up and found a clip in my pocket. I pinned my bangs back. They're...that may help my hair defrost. I don't understand why Zane can never freeze. He's metal right? Shouldn't his gears freeze up entirely? I don't understand it at all...I'm also confused at what Jay had seen on deck. I had taken a small look and saw a black thing coming up. Might have been a dolphin...We run into those a lot. But..it had arms...was it a stone warrior?

Or was it just...Our Imagination?


	4. Chapter 3 :P What is new?

Chapter 3

(?'S POV')

"I wonder what life would have been like if you still went out with him." I wasn't listening. "GEMSTONE!"(From Kidnapped in Time. Chapter: Time for a battle.) I jolted up. "OW!" I hit my head on the shelf. My friend laughed. "You okay Kailee?" She asked helping me up. "Fine Amia. Are we dead?" I wondered. "No, were alive...I checked." She smiled. "That was some storm." I walked around our house we made on the dark island when we were younger. I came here to cry because of my past sometimes. I looked out the window and saw trees lying on the beach, animal's without a home... "Lets have these animals over." I still had some good in me. I turned evil after a bite from when the great devourer went loose again. So did Amia. We hope to find the cure...we've been searching for months and no luck... "Want to have one of those birds for dinner?" Amia asked. "No! We have enough food here!" I complained. She pouted. "Yeah..all we have is boring...I could do with better meat!" Amia yelled. "GO GET A BOW AND ARROW AND SHOOT A DEER!" I screamed. She went back a little. "Okay okay..." She put her hands up in distress, she soon left and I watched her scan the forest and dive in. I sat down and cried. I always do this...Why am I such an idiot? I'm always yelling at people even when I do good.

I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep...

Kailee's Dream

Kailee stood in a beautiful pink dress in the middle of the room., Amia clapped. "You look Beautiful!" Amia cried. She smiled. "Thanks Amia. Do you think he'll like it?" She asked. Amia winked. "Who wouldn't?" Kailee laughed. "Maybe I could put a frilly pink bow in my hair?" She joked. "NO!" Amia giggled.

Kailee knocked and knocked on the door but no one answered her. She sat down and cried. She grabbed some paper and wrote out an note for her boyfriend. She then left, not looking back...

Kailee' POV

"**OUGH!" I cried jumping up from my nightmare. I made sure I didn't hit the shelf again. I didn't need a huge lump on my head or a black eye. I looked around. 'Ami isn't back yet. I remembered. I walked to the stove and made some soup. I was still recovering from my dream...It was a flashback from my prom night and how my boyfriend broke my heart. I've had this dream several times. And it is beginning to worry me, I never want to see him again. What if I meet him down the road? What will I say? How will I react? It's hopeless...I don't think he'll even recognize me, I probably won't! I took a bite of soup as Amia came back. "Hi." She said setting down some game. "Hi...how was the hunting?" I asked. "Not bad...What did you do for the last 10 hours?" She asked. I choked on the soup. "10 hours?!" I asked. No way...It was 3:00 pm..now it's...1:00 am..."Oh my god..." I said. "Yeah..10...why is this a big deal exactly?" She asked. "I haven't slept that well since...You know what..." I whispered...**

* * *

Hey! How was it? I'll be uploading 3 or more chapters today! :) First I have some questions

1. What do you think was Kailee's reason for not sleeping?

2. What should Amia hunt in her POV later?

3. Are you prepared for some adventure? :P

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4 Something else

Chapter 4

(Flash back...Kai's POV)

I laughed as my sister told me a good joke. We soon arrived at our house. I hurried out of the car and rushed up to our door. I saw a note plastered on the door. I read it...it horrified me. I realized I lost my girlfriend...The only thing I loved other than my little sis since our parents died. "Kai? What's wrong?" Nya asked. I turned tears pouring from my eyes like a waterfall. "I lost my girlfriend Nya." I whispered. She sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry." I turned away looking at Kailee' house across the street. I didn't know if I should go over there and tell her it was a mix up or lie and say I took a nap and didn't realize the time. I stood up and walked to my room. I opened a scrapbook hidden under my bed. It was full of all the good times I had with her. I looked through them. I got angered. I grabbed the book and ripped the page and threw the book against the wall, then I took my pillows and threw them all over the room. Nya came up. "What's all the commotion?" She asked calmly. "NOTHING YOU SPOILED BRAT!" I shrieked. Nya's eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran. "Nya, Nya wait...I didn't mean it." I said walking after her. She went faster. "Nya please stop...Nya!" I called. She slammed the door in my face. From where I was standing I could hear loud sobbing. My heart softened. "Nya...open the door." I said. "I don't want to talk Kai, Leave me alone..." She muttered. "How about you listen then?" I asked. "okay..." She whined. "I'm just a little upset, I'm going through a hard time since I just broke up with Kailee...Well...she broke up with me just because I wasn't there for prom night. I didn't mean what I just said...Please forgive me Nya." I said. She opened the door. I was kinda ready for a hug...She slapped me. "What was that for?!" I asked. "FOR MAKING ME CRY!" She screeched. Then she hugged me. I smiled. "That was for a great brother." She whispered. "I love you Nya..." I said hugging my sister closer. "I love you too."

*End of Flashback*

* * *

**Holy cow! Poor Nya! I feel a little bad for Kai. Don't you?**

**There's a poll on my profile for a new story if you want to check it out ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 Attack

Chapter 5

(Nobody's POV)

The girl ran, she kept going as something chased her. "HELP!" She yelled. Faster and faster she went...it chased her more. She tripped, the beast stood over her as she let out a terrified scream, waiting for the end. It didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw the beast was dead...There was a teenage boy standing over her. "Hello?" She asked. He looked at her. "My name is James." He held out his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up. "I'm Marceline." She said. He smiled. "Nice to meet you Marcy." James said. "You to Jamie." Marceline whispered silently as she shook his hand, "You better get out of here." He said. "Why?" He looked into her eyes. "Evil fills this island. You need to get away...before you become one of them." Jamie looked sad. Marcy gasped. "What chased me exactly?" She asked. "A stone Warrior...An ancient stone Warrior. Part of the stone army." Jamie explained. "You...Y-Y-You're one of them?!" She looked shocked. He nodded. They heard yelling. "GO MARCY! GO!" He yelled pushing her to go. He ran off somewhere and she stood still, she was frozen in fear. She didn't know where to run as the thing got closer, it was going to get her...That whole army of Stone Warriors. She tried to run when they got near but it was too late...They got her..."LET ME GO!" She screamed kicking as hard as she could. "It's no use." The Warrior said in an ancient language she didn't understand. "Bring the Dark Matter!" He yelled. She saw a black tray full of purple sparkly swirly stuff. They brought it over and they turned her into...

One Of Them...

* * *

Sorry for the short chap! No flames! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kai's POV)

We were lost... Nowhere to go..on the freakin ocean with no sight of land anywhere...Just Brilliant...Just brilliant..well at least we have a home! I'm with my friends and Nya, which is actually my new family...I'm a ninja...I'm totally happy! .I kept saying over and over in my head to keep myself distracted...No luck...Lloyd had finally fallen asleep. I was tired of him saying: "Are we there yet?!" Over and over. Even as a teenager, he's still pretty annoying..."Kai..." Someone whispered. I looked over at Zane. He mouthed the words. "L.A.N.E." Lane? Did he say Lane? I mouthed back, "Lane?! What Lane?" He facepalmed. "Not lane! LAND!" He whispered. I nodded and looked in the direction he pointed in. Land...It didn't click. "LAND!" I screamed almost tipping the raft. Nya jolted awake. "What's wrong?!" She yelled preparing to hit her Samurai X button on the bracelet Mom gave her. I laughed. "Calm down Sis." I said. "Zane found us Land!" I added nodding to Zane. "He did?!" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah...he did." Her face lit up. "Lets go to it then!" She said excitedly. Nya leaned down and touched Jay's shoulder to wake him up. "Jay...Jay..." She whispered. "Let me sleep Mom..." He replied shooing her with his left hand. "Jay...time to get up..." She continued. "Five more minutes Mom..." He rolled over. "Jay...C'mon wake up...We found some land to live on for awhile till we build the bounty again..." Nya couldn't stop giggling. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter. "Thatz nise Mommy..." Jay whispered rolling on his back. I couldn't hold back, "JAY WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled laughing which woke him. "WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!" He screamed jumping from his slumber. "Water really knocks him out." Nya smiled. Lloyd soon woke up, along with Sensei, Cole and Misako. "Where are we now?" Lloyd asked. I waited for the "Are we there yet!?". Luckily...he didn't say it. I breathed a sigh of relief. "We are nearing an island...I cannot tell if evil resides on it though." Zane said. "How about studying the island?" Cole asked. "I did dream of something in the island after I saw it." Zane replied. "By the way, why didn't anyone awaken me after I fell back asleep?" He asked staring at me. "You were..., having quite the dream! I didn't want to awaken you." I said, it actually was true...he had tossed and turned a lot. "I would have-" He started, but Cole hit him in the face with a pillow. "That feel like you're dream Zane?" He asked. "No, thank you very much." Zane said in frustration. We laughed. Soon we hit the island..I wondered...

What would it be like on this strange place?

* * *

(Amia's POV)

So yeah...I went out and hunted...Blah dee blah...Once I got back..I was kinda surprised to see Kailee sleeping...She never really sleeps...Not since that day when we turned evil...the only sleep she got was 2 or three hours...No wonder she is always grumpy...Oh great..I realize that now? I'm such a dimbulb...I can't believe I didn't know that. I've known Kailee for years, I know everything about her...Except that?! Ugh...I left...I made my way back to the islands hunting grounds. I kicked a stone while I waited for something to come. Nothing...So I explored the island. I never knew how pretty it could be at Dawn...I stared at the sea, I watched the Dolphins jump for hours on end, I suddenly heard yelling and they disappeared. I looked in the direction of the yelling and saw a raft and some people laughing. Who are they? and what are they doing here in the first place? I thought to myself. I watched as the raft hit the near left of my hiding spot...They would see me for sure if I didn't leave now. I climbed up a tree, being careful not break any loose twigs, I climbed faster than Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, This island held many things...I wondered if they came to the city me and Kailee lived in...Oh no, the city...I thought. What if they harmed anyone who lived there? Our island was the source of power for Ninjago, we send the Electricity to Ninjago from our factories, they receive it and use it, we keep the power in Ninjago going for hours, days, weeks, sometimes even a year or so, that is...if we work 2/47, luckily...we have enough workers to make power strong enough to last for at least 2 weeks. We even have power here, that's how we use our stoves and TV's. Normally, an island like ours wouldn't have electricity, but.. believe it or not...We do...How I know what the Hunger Games is? We have special deliveries that come to our island/city. Thank god...I would have been bored out of my mind, just staring at Palm trees all day! I laughed at the thought of watching palm trees, it's almost as boring as watching paint dry or watching a bad sitcom on Comedy central. I laughed again, just louder. "What was that?" Someone asked, I put my hand over my mouth and climbed a little higher, they looked around, one looked up, I hoped I was concealed in the leaves of this Oak. "LOOK! Up there!" The one dressed in green yelled and pointed. Darn it! I was spotted! I gritted my teeth. "Hey! Can you tell us who you are and where are we?" The one in Black shouted. I decided to jump down and give them a...Lets say...Friendly welcome... "Hello! Welcome to...Emerald Mystery Island!" I made up the name, I didn't know the name of the island, nor the people who have lived here for years. "Thanks, you are?" The one in red asked impatiently...He reminded me of someone I used to know... "Amadae Michelle." I replied. "E is silent, so it's A-MAD-A." I stated. "Thanks Amadae." The one in Green said as he held out his hand to shake. "Please, it's Amia." I said taking his hand. "Well, I'm Lloyd Amia." "Nice to meet you." I let go. "I'm Cole." The black said. "I am Zane." The White said. "Misako." The Beige shirt and green pants said. "Sensei Wu." Said the one in the white kimono. "Nya." The one in the red phoenix designed dress said. "I'm Sapphire." Said the purplish/bluish, one said. "And I'm Kai." Said the Red. My eyes widened. I sized him up just to make sure. Spiked hair...red clothing...burgundy eyes...curved like almonds...had a sister named Nya...there is a Nya here...Oh my god...Kai...Him...Kailee' old boyfriend... I thought. She's going to be ticked... "YOU!" I screamed, jumping back. "What?!" He asked in alarm. "Your...Kai Flame..." I said in fear. "Yeah, so?" He said putting his hands up. "Kailee..." I whispered. His eyes looked like Saucers, bigger than an owls. "You mean...Kailee Mi?" He squeaked. "You broke her heart that night..." I said, tears almost coming, I only felt a small sting as I nodded. "Kai...you did that?" Sapphire asked. "No, honey...I didn't." He turned away from her. "OH! SO THIS IS YOU'RE NEW GIRLFRIEND EH?!" I yelled. "SO YOU DITCHED KAILEE FOR THIS LITTLE BLOND?!"

I was ticked, very ticked...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Jay's POV)

"JAY WAKE UP ALREADY!"

I jolted awake. "WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!" I screamed. "Water really knocks him out." Nya smiled. I watched Lloyd awake, along with Sensei, Cole, Zane, Sapphire my sister and Misako. "Where are we now?" Lloyd asked. Kai breathed. "We are nearing an island...I cannot tell if evil resides on it though." Zane said. "How about studying the island?" Cole asked. "I did dream of something in the island after I saw it." Zane replied. "By the way, why didn't anyone awaken me after I fell back asleep?" He asked staring at Kai. "You were..., having quite the dream! I didn't want to awaken you." Kai said, "I would have-" He started, but Cole hit him in the face with a pillow. "That feel like your dream Zane?" He asked. "No, thank you very much." Zane said in frustration. We laughed. I couldn't help but think about that thing on the ship, was it for real? Or was I being a goof and imagining it? "Jay, are you okay?" A voice asked. I came out of my thoughts, it was Nya. "Hi, yeah...I'm fine." I lied. "No, you're not..." She said. "I know you have been distant for a while, what's up?" She asked. I knew I couldn't lie to her. I mean she is kinda my girlfriend. I just couldn' to her, not to Nya. maybe to one of my past girlfriends. but not to her. "Well...okay." I started. There was this thing on the side of the ship, I couldn't tell what it was exactly and it kinda scared me. I knew we might have been in danger, and I couldn't help but wonder...did it cause the storm that destroyed our home?" I said, finishing my tale. "Jay, you don't need to be afraid. I saw it too. And everyone on this raft is a ninja or Samurai. We'll kick that things petunia if it tried to harm any of us..." Nya said calmly. I loved her voice. She kissed my cheek. "Thanks, you help a lot." I said smiling. "Your welcome...I'm glad I can help someone I love." She winked. I thought for awhile, She loves me? Wow...big deal for someone who has the same crush on you...I stood up, better get ready to come off the raft and explore this place...I really wonder what that thing was...It is still worrying me...I can't get it out of my head...what if it was the Leviathan that Zane released from his Father's prison? What if it came after us? What if it...found us here...What would it do if it found us? I wish Nya had all the answers sometimes...

I shook out of my thoughts and walked in a circle, thank goodness the raft is stable and is large. Everyone pretty much has their own room, I laughed. It was pretty big, Nya doesn't keep these things for nothing, she is really helpful in an emergency...I was glad she didn't go on a road trip with her best friend Reanna. We wouldn't have survived that storm...Too bad we don't have the Bounty anymore...I wish it was still here...It's nice to be going somewhere that's going to be our home, well, at least until we figure out a way to rebuild the Bounty. But for now...

We need a normal home...

* * *

**O.O! No comment...:P R&R PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Marceline's POV)

UGH...I had been walking around this stupid island for...WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IN SEARCH FOR JAMIE! I sat down. Grrr...Am I ever going to find that guy? I mean, I'm evil...he's evil, were equal...the stone army told me to get him...Where was he? Which way did he go? I'm exhausted...Suddenly something zoomed past me, "Jamie?" I asked. "Jamie is that you?" I looked around..."Jamie?" I asked again. Was that him? "Hello?" I stared at a bush. What I saw startled me. "Jamie?!" I yelled. Two red eye blinked and came closer to me, "JAMIE!" I screamed taking off. The thing followed. I realized this was that monster that had chased me earlier, I jumped over an old tree that had fallen in an recent forest fire, it jumped too. I ran faster and faster. so did it. The rim of my dress got caught of a tree. I had lost the monster for about 2 minutes when he found me tugging on the cloth. I screamed as he came near, now that I am evil, evil people, they can still be afraid...Something zoomed over my head again. Light busted from his sword. Jamie...you're here...you saved me...well, not yet...but you might...I thought as I watched him battle the beast. I closed my eyes as the sword grew brighter. I heard an explosion and saw the beast explode as I opened them at the horrible noise it made, I was blown back...I rolled into a river. I came up soaked. "Hey, I'm sorry for the explosion." I heard a faint whisper. "What?!" I asked. "Oh my...can you hear Marc?" Someone asked. I shook my head. I kinda understood that one..."Had my hearing blew James?" I asked. "Yeah...can you hear ringing?" He said. "Yeah...I can...I can hear a little right now.." I replied. "I'm sorry..." "Don't be..." I stood up. "Really I am...I should have helped you, now, you can't hear and you have a torn dress." James said. "Torn dress?!" I yelled. He nodded. "Ugh...my mom is going to kill me!" I screeched. "If she'll recognize you..." James looked at the ground, avoiding me. "What?" I asked. "She probably won't recognize you since you're evil..." He gazed into my eyes...

We stared into each others for a few minutes...When...He leaned in, and...

* * *

Me: *walks in* MARCY! JAMIE! What the heck!

Marc: Holy... .omg

Jamie: ...R&R! :P


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Kailee' POV)

Where is Amia? I've been waiting hours for her to come back...Should I go out and look for her? No...she's fine...trust yourself Lia...she's fine...I walked over to the stove and made some Mac and Cheese for my dinner. I heard shouting and I dropped the small pot I had had in my hands, it fell on my feet. "Shoot!" I yelled, it was hot, plus...I was wearing white socks with silver flats. "OW!" I screamed as I looked out the window. I didn't see much except the water and a lot of trees, I walked over to the door and slipped a hoodie on, I sneaked down the beach and saw...Amia...fighting with...Omigosh...no...it can't be...I walked over. "Kai?" I whispered slowly. He turned. "Kailee?!" He squeaked. I narrowed my eyes...it was him. "Sooo..." I said coldly. "What have you been doing? Hmmm?" I asked. "N-N-Nothing...W-Why do you a-a-a-ask?" He stuttered. "LIAR! HE C-" Amia screeched. I put my hand over her mouth. I pulled her away. "Excuse us!" I told them. "Shut it...Okay? I need this to go well, I want my boyfriend back..." I whispered. "He's been cheating on you! That's why he never came to your 3 month date/anniversary! Didn't you think of that?" She asked. My eyes filled with tears. Did this really happen? Was I dumped for some...some girl? I knew I could trust my bestfriend.."I don't believe you A-Amia..." I said. "YOU HAVE TO KAILEE! IT'S TRUE!" She yelled back. "TALK TO HIM FOR YOURSELF!" She added, walking away... I came out. "Kai, can I see you for a moment?" I asked, "Yeah, be right back guys." He waved to the others. "Amia told me...you have a different girlfriend..." I said. "Yeah...so?" He asked. "SO NOTHING!" I half laughed half yelled. "I loved you...You broke my heart that night!" I cried, the tears streaming. "Kailee, I never cheated on that night. I was out with my sister at my Mom and Dad's tombstone! Remember? That night was the anniversary of our parents deaths of the deadly flu virus. Not just our 3 Month anniversary and Prom night Lia." He put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away. "But, you never called! You never texted you never even talked to me!" I shouted. "Because you told me to stay away from you...so I did! Okay?!" He asked angrily. I sat down and cried. "I-I-I'm sorry..." I said shakily..."No...No you're not..." He said shaking his head as he turned to leave, "Kai...Kai wait..." I said getting up and taking his hand. He pulled away. "NO! I DON'T NEED YOU!" He ran off. "KAI! WAIT I STILL LOVE YOU!" I screamed but he didn't hear...

Was this really the guy I used to love? And still do?

* * *

A/N I wrote all my story's in google drive...so I had to mix some chapters togheter... :P 10 and 9 are mixed. Chapter 10 is Sapphires POV :P ON WITH THE STORY! :D

* * *

I saw Kai run out, His eyes were not the friendly burgundy they always are...they were flaming red...and scary...I knew not to talk to him at this time...so I kept my distance.."WAS IT REALLY THAT HARD?!" I heard a yell two seconds later... I walked over to see Kai and Amadae. "SURE!" He yelled back. "Kai?" I asked. He turned eyes blazing, he calmed when he saw my scared face and shaking hands. "Oh...Sif honey...I scared you again didn't I?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry..."He said taking me in his arms for a hug. "Ugh...Really? You going to break this one's heart now?" Amia asked. I glared at her. "I'm not scared of you blondie." She stuck her tongue out. I had had enough. I lunged at her. I knocked her over and tried to punch her but she knocked me on my butt.. I kicked her when she came near. She fell and I stood up and tried to grab her and throw her over my shoulder, when she tripped me and I fell on my face. "Ugh." I groaned trying to stand, my vision was foggy. I felt someone grab my arms and put them behind my back. I was flipped over. I grasped the arm that held mine and pulled her forward. We rolled on the ground punching, kicking and yelling at one another. I finally was able to kick off of her and stand. But I was wasn't up for long; She kicked me down and I hit a rock. "OW!" Luckily it was small. "Aha...that teaches you not to mess with a Michelle!" Amia laughed. "Oh yeah? When I'm finished with you...You will never mess with a Prentice again!" I kicked myself up off of a bigger rock. "Uh-oh..." She muttered running. I chased her. "GIRLS! STOP IT!" Kai yelled suddenly making us both stop. "That's it...I'm leaving this maniac island. Either you come with me Sif...or it's over..." He walked away. I couldn't risk losing my boyfriend. I trailed along. After I punched what's her name first...I walked on. "I'm not happy with what you just did Sapph." Kai avoided my gaze as he said my name like my father would have when he saw what had just happened. "I'm sorry love..." I replied looking at him. He looked down with a confused and annoyed face. "I really hope so...C'mon...lets leave this freak show.."

We walked on...

* * *

R&R PLEASE! :D


	11. Chapter 10

(Unknowns POV)

Hope they enjoyed my little storm...Ahahaha...

Now...Where is that little Bounty? MMMM? I only wanted the bounty for myself...after Garmadon took it...I didn't know what to do...Then when the Ninja took it...Heck...might as well release the storm of the gods...They just don't know what will follow it...Me? Who am I? I'm Fire Shadow...Most deadliest villain known to Ninjago...WELL...Other than Garmadon. I'm probably top 2%...I've been trying to get the bounty for awhile...Just...I didn't know when...Now...It's mine...All I need now is...Her...

* * *

**O.O**

* * *

(Kailee' POV)

I knew I shouldn't have followed him, Why did I? Did I love him still? I hid behind some trees watching him take her hand and walk away, I got mad, I could feel my face burning. I followed with silent steps, I made sure I didn't come out enough to be sensed. Remember? He's a ninja? and so is she? I stepped on a twig. They spun...Shoot! I thought as I ducked. "Did you hear something?" I heard the woman say. "Yeah...probably an animal." I cracked some leaves at his voice to make me smell more animalistic. "It's probably an animal?" She asked. I held my breath. "Yeah, I can sense it." I went farther into the bush. "It's gone now Sapphire." Kai said and I heard and sensed them leaving, their footprints striking the peach layer on the island. Walking towards the water. I peeked through the underbrush. Good thing they didn't see me. Or Kai would have murdered me right here...I watched him lift her bride style and set her down. He then kissed her as he got in, they started to kiss passionatley. "OH NO NOT HERE!" I whispered, I suddenly got mad as they hugged and kept kissing. I jumped up with tears in my eyes and ran away, I didn't care how much noise I made...I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone...not even my own reflection...I couldn't stand the thought of my ex anymore...I had to push it out of my mind...I couldn't...no matter hard I tried. I looked for something to distract me...nothing...I wouldn't stop crying...that's it! That one thing...I saw a rusty sword, I slowly picked it up and raised it to my chest...and...SPLASH...

* * *

No one's POV

Kailee grasped the rusting metal. she stared at it and cried harder, she slowly raised it to her chest...The only thing to put her out of her misery was...death itself. She slid it threw her...letting out a scream as it pierced.

MEANWHILE

The scream erupted around the entire beach. Kai and Sif stopped kissing. "What was that?!" Sif yelled. "I don't know...it could be my sister! C'mon babe!" He called. The couple locked hands and rushed off to the scream. Kai let go of sif after 5 minutes of walking, "Hold on! What is that red stuff in the water?" Sif shrugged at his question. he touched the red stuff. "Probably some juice?" She asked. He tasted it, Kai shivered. "No...this is..." He turned and saw Kailee coughing up blood. "BLOOOD!" He cried. "WHAT?! OMG! KAILEE!" Sapphire screeched, "SOMEONE HELP! THIS GIRL IS DYING!" Kai pushed on Kailee's chest. "Stay with me!" He yelled. "C'mon! I didn't practice bad cpr for nothing!" She pushed his hands away. "No...let me...die..." She said. "You...and every..one...else...d.o.n. ..." Her eyes fluttered. "NO NO NO!" He cried tears spilling. "I will alway's have a spot for you in my heart! Even though I love Sapphy a lot...I love you too." He screamed. She kissed him softly. Sapphire turned and gasped, then she smiled. "Your going to be fine Kailee." She said putting her hand on her shoulder. Kailee shook her head. "No...I'm...slowly..." She cut herself off with another bloody cough..."I'm...-" She slowly stopped moving...her eyes drifted shut..."Kailee?" they both asked. She didn't answer, both ducked their heads in shame and cried silently on her body...

* * *

How was that for a ending!? :P I'll be posting another tomorrow :P

Can you guess who "Her" Is? :P

R&R pleasE! :D


	12. Important Author's Note: Sorry

Hey Guys,

I know how much you love this story but I have decided to cancel it on the chapter where Kailee died. Sorry, but I have no other ideas left for it...Same with Kidnapped in Time 2, its hard to write it and it seems crappy right now :P Anyway, there will be my series (6 fanficitions long haha) called: "Evolution" The first book is the genderbent version of Kai and Nya, who are Kyiana and Nicholas Flaress. But not following the episodes. :) Kai and Nya will be featured in the story later on, and so will the rest of the Ninja. I really hope you like it, I have also made Fire Shadow's begining. How his life is no one knew...Until now ;) The links to both story's are below. Thank you :)

Evolution Series: Kyiana and Nick

s/9298999/1/Evolution-Series-Kyiana-and-Nick

Revenge Of Fire Shadow: The Beginning of his wrath in Kidnapped in Time

s/9332850/1/Revenge-Of-Fire-Shadow-The-beginning-o f-his-wrath-in-Kidnapped-In-Time

Hope you like :)


End file.
